


Unknown race

by BlackEyeGalaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyeGalaxy/pseuds/BlackEyeGalaxy
Summary: A women’s life will change when she finds out that she is carrying something special inside of her that can change the face of the earth.Can it be a special human or something that was extraterrestrial?





	Unknown race

**Author's Note:**

> I will give credit to TheGoldenEmrys because she helped me putting my ideas in order for this story.
> 
> There be more chapters to come.

Chapter One 

Earth is changing.

New and frightening experiences await the human race. Technology, at it’s best. But will it thrive and make a better world, or will crash and burn and send it into oblivion.

2050 was the year, 31st December to be precise. A new year growing closer. The start of a new chapter in life, but the end of the old.

As the world got ready to bring in the new year on a chilly bitter night, two girls were planning the best night of the year.

An annoying tapping echoed through their apartment.

A young twenty-three year old girl was standing outside of a closed door, her long manicured nails tapping on the door frame 

“Hurry up Beth.” she shouted “We’re going to be late for the party.”

The door opened abruptly revealing Beth, wearing a tight blood red dress just above her knees and black heeled shoes. A black velvet choked was secured round her neck.

Her hands were buried in her hair, her fingers running through the strands of her black wavy locks “Yeah, yeah I’m coming don’t have a fit.” she said with a sigh.

Rachel rolled her eyes “I will if you don’t hurry. I want to get laid before we’re grey.”

Beth grabbed her clutch bag containing her phone, purse and keys and they headed out.

After closing their front door, the ran down the steps, giddy with excitement “You did lock up, yeah?” Beth said, stopping on the steps.

Rachel, a few steps down froze and turned back to her friend. Placing her hand on her right hip, she tilted her head and gave her a question look “I’m not a idiot, Beth. I know how to lock a door.”

Beth raised an eyebrow “Just asking. I don’t a repeat of last time, where you didn’t and there was that homeless guy sleeping in my bed! You know it took me a month to get the smell out!” she snapped.

Rachel moaned “Urgh! Okay Grandma, take a chill pill. Do I look like the type of person who forgets to lock up?” she said sarcastically.

Beth looked up “Well...”

“Hey!” Rachel said with a bite in her tone, pointing at her friend.

Beth smiled and hugged her “I’m glad we’re friends. We’re going to have some good fun tonight.

Rachel scoffed and pulled away “You mean I will. You’ll be in the toilet throwing up, well I’ll be in some guy’s lap, playing tonsil- tennis and I will score.”

“Ew!” Beth exclaimed “Can we at least there before you start making bad life decisions.

In no time, they’re we’re and failing to hail a cab.

One driver saw them and drove past “Motherfucker!” Rachel yelled “Seriously! Can no one give two gorgeous girls a lift? Urgh! I hate this town.”

Beth, annoyed with the antics of her best friend, grabbed her arm and pulled her along “Come on, if we start now we’ll get there before the new year.”

Rachel moaned again, but did as she was told.


End file.
